


Into David's arms

by Blk1157



Category: Witchblade (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, MILFs, Multi, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blk1157/pseuds/Blk1157
Summary: David Worthy wanted to plan his revenge on Sara by seducing Danielle, only to fall into his own trap and getting more that he planned.





	Into David's arms

Danielle got invited to the home of David Worthy. He is Gerard Irons, son of Kenneth Irons. He wanted revenge on Sara Pezzini for the death of his father. He needed the witchblade for that to happen, one half of it is on Danielle Baptiste which he intended to seduces. They were sitting on the couch in his apartment, they were kissing each other.

"David, wait. Stop."

"What's wrong?" 

"Not here."

Dani got up and walked toward the bedroom, stripping off her clothes one by one as she walks.

David got up and followed Danielle, seeing the clothes she discarded on the floor. He enter to find her panties on the floor.

Dani stood in front of him, all naked. She sure has got a very sexy body for a dancer. He sees her breasts, belly, and her pussy.

"You are so beautiful."

"Are you going to let me be the only one naked in the room?"

David smiles as he strips out of his clothes, he is now all naked like Danielle is. She looks at him all nude, how big his dick is.

They both got closer to each other, seeing the other all naked. David pulls Danielle in and they kissed. Their tongues wrestle each other, David's hands roaming down her back, her skin is light and soft. Danielle's hand feels his muscles on his arms. His hands reached her ass, he grips them, he could feel the muscles in them. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Dani could feel his dick bumped up against her stomach, he got hard from having Danielle so close. Her nipples became hard after feeling his dick, David could feel them.

He pulled back and sees her breasts. Dani could see his eyes on her breasts then gets an idea. She grabs his hands and placed them on her breasts. David became surprised that Danielle allowed him to caress her breasts.

"How are they?"

"They are so firm and nice."

David kisses her back, he then kisses her neck, then her collarbone. He kisses her breasts, he then kisses her nipple. He begins to lick her nipple, he has one hand on the other breasts and teases her nipple with his fingers. She moaned as he plays with her breasts. He switches to the other breasts and licks it. He began to suck on them, he pulls her breasts with his mouth. He switches to the other breast and uses his teeth to pull her nipple along with her breast. Danielle got her hand on his dick and began to stroke it. David could feel his dick being jerked off. He pull his mouth off her breasts which is covered in his saliva.

He laid on his bed, Danielle follow and got on top of him with her face in front of his dick and her pussy in front of his face. She grabs his dick and jerks it off. He rubs her pussy with his fingers. She uses her tongue to lick the tip of his dick, she got to taste it. She kept licking his dick, circling her tongue around it. David could feel his dick being lick by Dani. He opens up her pussy and licks it. Dani felt his tongue licking her, she began to take the dick in her mouth and sucks on it. They continue to play with each other. Danielle kept sucking his dick until he felt her fingers grabbing his ball.

"Dani, I'm about to-"

David came inside her, she could feel the cum inside her mouth. She pulled her mouth off his dick and taste the cum on her tongue. She swallowed the cum in her mouth, she licks her tongue around her lips that has some cum leaked out of her mouth.

"Wow, Dani, I've never came so much."

Danielle looked at his dick and is surprised that it is still so hard.

"You're still hard after you came."

"I can still keep going if you want, Dani?"

"The night is still young, let's continue on."

David smiles at the thought of continuing having sex. Danielle laid on her back with her legs open. David got in front of Danielle's pussy with his hard dick lining up. He rubs his dick on her pussy, making her moan.

"Hurry up, put it in."

Danielle can't wait, he held his dick and thrust it in. She moaned out loud as he continues thrusting into her. Her pussy is tight, she hardly slept with any men. She mostly likes women, but also likes men as well. David held her legs as he thrusts. Danielle held her breasts together as they have sex.

"Let trade places."

David pulls his dick out of her pussy, he laid on his back with is hard dick hard up in the air. Danielle positioned herself on top, lower her pussy on his dick, it got inside her. She moves her hips as did he, they both have sex again. David sees her breasts bouncing up and down, he reached his hands up and caresses them. He plays with her nipples with his fingers, she moaned. Danielle pulled his head up towards her breasts, his head is in between and starts motorboating. He pulls his head and licks her nipples, he then switches breasts and sucks on them. She held his head to her breasts so he can suck while they have sex.

"I'm cumin, Dani."

"It's okay, cum inside me."

David keeps thrust more and more, until he came. They both moaned out loud at the same time. They both collapsed on the bed, Danielle still on top of him. His dick is still in her pussy, pumping cum inside. They both got sweaty from the sex.

"That was great, David."

Danielle laid herself on top of David, closing her eyes.

David wanted to get the witchblade from Danielle, but his passion for Dani outweighed his need for revenge. He decide to continue being with Danielle.

* * *

Morning came as David is on the bed sleeping naked, woke up and finds Dani not in it. He got off the bed and walked around naked. He heard water running in the bathroom. He enters and see Dani behind the glass, taking a shower. He looks at her naked back and ass, he got hard again after seeing her. Dani turns around and see David naked and hard, she smiles.

"Come on in."

Dani invited him inside the shower, he enter and pulled Danielle closer, their wet naked bodies touched each other. They kissed as the water falls on them. He begin to kiss her neck, she felt tickled and giggled. They were about to more sex until they hear a doorbell ring.

They exited the shower and dried off their bodies, Dani wraps a towel around her body, while David wraps his around his waist. Dani approached the door and opens it, she see Sara Pezzini. Sara sees Danielle in a towel.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't be, Sara. You didn't. Come on in."

Sara came inside the home of David Worthy, she heard that Dani is spending more time with David and she learned where to find his place. David came into the room and sees Sara Pezzini, the woman who is responsible for his father's death. This is actually the first time seeing her in person, she is all lovely in person. Even though David wanted revenge, he decided not to pursue it. Sara is surprised to see David Worthy for the first time, he is all attractive from his body.

"You must be Sara Pezzini. I'm David Worthy."

David offers his hand, Sara shook it.

"I'm Sara, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Didn't know you two were using the shower. Sorry if I interrupted your time."

"It's alright, any friend of Dani's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you."

Sara yawned as she looked sleepy, Dani noticed it.

"Are you alright, Sara?"

"Yeah, I just been working all night, caught a case. Didn't sleep."

"You haven't even gone home. What about your daughter?"

"I have a sitter watching after her while I work. I should get going."

"Sara, you need to rest... and you could use a shower. Why not stay here, clean up and rest."

"Dani, I don't want to waste your time with David."

"It's okay, Sara. You need to take care of yourself. Let us help you."

"Well... okay. Thank you, you two."

"Sure... let's go."

Dani and David each grabbed Sara's hand and led her to the shower room. They all arrived in the bathroom.

"Now, get undressed."

"Ah... what?"

Sara sees Danielle and David taking off their towels, exposing their naked bodies before her. She sees Danielle all naked, then sees David all naked. She blushed at the sight of them.

"Sara, you need to get undress. Here, let us help you."

David is front of Sara while Danielle is behind her. Danielle pulls back her jacket, David unbutton Sara's blouse, her bra came into view as he remove the blouse off of her. Danielle unzip the skirt, then pulls it down. She is now in her bra and panties. Danielle unclipped Sara's bra and removes it from her arms. She pulled down Sara's panties. Sara is now all naked like Danielle and David. David see all of Sara, her breasts are so large, bigger than Dani's, looked like her breasts are full of milk due the pregnancy she had. Her skin is all tan and beautiful, Sara is all beautiful. Sara felt strange being naked before a man and woman before, neither of them being her boyfriend or girlfriend.

They all stepped into the shower, they turned on the water and let it fall on them. Dani got some body wash in her hands, she rubs it on Sara's back. David took the body wash and puts some on Sara's breasts. His hands rub on Sara's breasts, washing them. Sara felt his hands caressing her breasts, instead of pushing him away, she allowed him to wash them. He felt her breasts, she is so different from Dani, her size and softness. His dick felt hard from caressing Sara's breasts. Dani washes Sara's back, then she got the body wash on her ass. She rubbed Sara's ass and suds form from it. Sara felt something hot building up from David caressing her breasts and Dani caressing her ass. Dani could see Sara's face and her eyes closed from the excitement.

Dani rubs her finger inside Sara's pussy, Sara moaned out loud. David cupped Sara's face, she opens her eyes and sees his eyes. They leaned in closer and kissed, their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths. Dani pulls her finger out and taste it. She got off her knees and stands up, Sara broke her kiss from David and Dani got close to Sara. Dani and Sara both kissed each other, their bodies hugged together, even their breasts are pressed together. Sara never imagined having an affair with another man, let alone with a woman, or both.

Sara and Dani broke off their kiss, they shut off the shower and left the bathroom. They all arrived all wet on the bed, Sara is laying on her back with David on one side and Dani on the other. They each got a hand on Sara's breasts and caresses them. They love the feeling of her breasts, they pulled on her hard nipples, making Sara moan. Dani and David dips their heads down and sucks on Sara's breasts. Sara can feel their mouth on her breasts sucking on her nipples.

"Don't suck on them so hard, they'll-" 

They're too late, they took in milk from her breasts as they sucked. They both suck and tasted her breast milk, they then drank it up. They removed their mouths off her breasts and sees milk coming out of her nipples.

"We drank some milk, sorry."

"Wasn't meant for adults, though my breasts felt a little relived of some milk. I'm feeling a little better now, thanks."

"David, why don't you give her something to play with."

David got on Sara and placed his dick between her breasts. Sara pressed her breasts together and jerks off his dick. David felt good from Sara's breast jerking off his dick. The tip of his dick reached so close to her mouth, she licks it. She kept licking and jerking off his dick so much that he felt ready to come."

"Sara, here I come."

He pulled back his dick off her breasts and came on them. Sara can feel the cum on her breasts, Dani then rubs the cum all over her breasts that her skin shines. Dani then licks her breasts off all the cum on her skin. She collected the cum and came close to Sara to kiss her, Sara can taste the cum on Dani's tongue.

Dani is on top of Sara, their bodies pressed together. David came behind them and line up his dick to Sara's pussy.

"I'm going in."

David got his dick inside Sara, they began to have sex. Sara can feel David's dick inside her, she notice the difference between his and her boyfriends. Dani and Sara are kissing as David still trusting inside Sara's pussy. He pulls out his dick and enters Dani's, he then have sex with Dani. Dani could feel his dick inside her, her breasts bounces in front of Sara's face. Sara took one of Dani's breasts and suck on it, Dani held Sara's head so close to her breasts as Sara sucks her nipples.

Later David is on his back with Dani's pussy on top of David's face, while Sara has his dick in her pussy. Sara bounces her hips as she rides his dick, her breasts bounces with her. Dani felt his tongue inside her pussy and his hands on her ass. Dani sees Sara's breasts in front of her bouncing up and down. Dani brought her head closer to Sara's breasts and suck on them, Sara can feel the milk being drained from her breasts into Dani's mouth. David still lick Dani's pussy as his dick still thrusts into Sara's pussy.

"I'm coming, Sara. I'm coming."

Dani and Sara got off of David and got on their knees on the bed. David stands up and holds his dick towards their faces, Sara and Dani sticks out their tongues. David came on their faces, first it was Sara's then he came on Dani. Sara and Dani felt David's cum on their faces, they collect the cum off their faces and tasted it.

David, Sara, and Danielle are laying on the bed, all sweaty and exhausted from the sex. Dani and David kissed each other, they see Sara sleeping after the sex. They gave her the much need rest she could ever asked for. Sara smiled in her sleep after having sex with two people, she didn't regret it.


End file.
